Big the Cat (Canon, Composite)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Big the Cat is a large purple cat who lives in Mystic Ruins and spends most of his time fishing with his pet frog, Froggy. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-A | 4-A Name: Big the Cat Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Anthropomorphic/Mobian cat Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Hearing and smell), Spin Dash and Homing Attack, Adept Swimming skills, Weapon Mastery (With his fishing rod), Statistics Amplification (With Speed Shoes), Forcefield Creation (Of normal and electricity variety), Invulnerability (With the Invincibility Monitor), Can glide through the air, Statistics Reduction and Status Effect Inducement (Can greatly reduce the opponent's speed or stun foes in place), Can summon Froggy, Froggy grants Poison Manipulation and Summoning (can rain an army of frogs down upon the opponent to inflict damage), Pain Negation, Resistance (Due to his bulk Big possesses an innate resilience to most attacks. He has shown to be unaffected by the effects of physical attacks, poison, sub-zero temperatures, energy attacks, ect. He was also able to resist the telepathic abilities of the Voxai Overminds in Sonic Chronicles, whereas almost everyone else fell prey easily to it), Shapeshifting (With Color Powers), Laser Mimicry (With Cyan Laser), Burrowing (With Yellow Drill), Gravity Manipulation and Transmutation (Via Indigo Asteroid), Intangibility and Flight (Most Color Powers render his being intangible and allow him to fly through the air) Attack Potency: Planet level+ '(Scaling from his durability)| '''Large Planet level '(Portrayed as physically superior to the likes of Amy and Cream. Can fight against the Nocturnus Clan) | 'Multi-Solar System level '(One shot Drago Wolf who could give Sally Acorn trouble) '''Speed: FTL '''reactions and combat speed (Reacted to Chaos 6) | FTL | '''Massively FTL+ '''reactions and combat speed '''Striking Strength: Planet Class+| Large Planet Class '''| '''Multi-Solar System Class Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Superior to Classic Sonic. Could easily pick up cars) | At least Class 50 | At least''' Class G (Comparable to Knuckles and Mighty. Accidentally flung a car tens of meters away with no effort) '''Durability: Planet level+ (Could take hits from Chaos 6) | Large Planet level | Multi-Solar System level Stamina: High (Can adventure for days on end and show no signs of fatigue) Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range with his Fishing Rod Standard Equipment: A fishing rod, a frog Intelligence: Low, though he is a very experienced fisherman, is capable with technology and is also an extremely skilled swimmer and climber. He is also a very capable combatant as he fought Metal Madness alongside the rest of Team Rose and could even fight Gizoids, who have thousands of years of combat experience. Weaknesses: Rather idiotic outside of combat Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Body Slam:' Big the Cat uses his giant belly to crush his opponent. *'Lure Attack:' Big attacks the target with his fishing rod. *'Lure Whip:' Big catches the foe with his rod's treat and trips them. *'Big Fishing:' Big swings a weaponized fishing reel around himself in a circular motion. *'Spin Dash:' Big the Cat Spin Dashes at his foe. *'Homing Attack:' Big the Cat homing attacks his opponents with his Spin Dash. Key: Sonic Adventure | Sonic Shuffle and Onward | Archie Comics Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4